


Properly Insistent

by lilithiumwords



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: All the Chads Are Just Jealous, Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Regency, Crossdressing, Explicit Sexual Content, Flirting, M/M, Omega Katsuki Yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 12:45:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18194765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilithiumwords/pseuds/lilithiumwords
Summary: Lord Viktor Nikiforov returns from a long trip to find that Lord Yuuri Katsuki has been tempting other alphas.





	Properly Insistent

Viktor closes the bedroom door behind him and breathes out. He lifts a hand to his chest, rubbing over his shirt as if to soothe the frantic beat of his heart. Behind the door rests a beauty who fell into Viktor's arms, laughing and dancing with him all night, only to bestow the sweetest of kisses on his lips as a gift before falling asleep against his side. Viktor wishes, very much, to return to Yuuri Katsuki's guest room and stay the rest of the night with him. Yet he cannot.

He touches his lips, thinking of the sweet, drunken kisses Yuuri left upon him, the desires he whispered into Viktor's ears. He thinks of dark eyes and fervent words, and he knows in his heart that five years is long enough for an acquaintance to become something more.

He leaves on the morning of the new year, determination in his every thought. For four months, he longs for that warmth once more, and he waits.

~*~

"I must insist," comes a voice that Viktor knows intimately, in a strident tone that gives him momentary pause. Once he realizes the identity of the owner, he straightens from leaning against the railing behind him, his gaze sharpening.

"Come now, Lord Katsuki --"

That decides it. Viktor sets down his full glass of wine and strides through the crowd of people, breaking through to find the object of his interest squaring off against a tall young lord -- Chadwick? Chadderton? Viktor doesn't bother remembering them these days. The young man, hardly more than a boy out of the academy, is leaning forward into the space of the most sublime creature Viktor has ever laid eyes upon, much to the omega's obvious distaste.

Lord Yuuri Katsuki turns his nose up at the alpha invading his senses, taking a firm step back. He is as beautiful as the day Viktor first saw him five years ago, his dark hair curling away from his face with tiny star-like gems twinkling in the wavy locks. His clothing is -- it is a challenge to Viktor's sanity. 

Though many male omegas wear dresses, the bits of cloth on Yuuri's skin can hardly be considered a _dress_. The garment has almost no back at all, only touching at the small of Yuuri's waist and at the top of his spine, curling around his neck with a black lace ribbon. The black skirts are full and glamorous, but they hint at long legs beneath, with red gauze just transparent enough to be beguiling. The entire outfit is almost scandalous, but just formal enough that Yuuri can get away with it.

Viktor licks his lips and focuses on the event taking place before him.

"Truly, you must have air between your ears if you believe I said anything approaching 'yes,' Lord Chaddle," Yuuri says, the words biting the air with cold civility. He evades the lord's sneaking hand again, crossing his arms over his slim chest. "I will entertain no more offers tonight, whether they be for dance, drinks, or marriage. I insist you turn your attention on some other omega."

"You have turned me away at three parties now," Lord Chaddle pleads. "I have done nothing to deserve such treatment. I must insist upon a dance in return for your disfavor."

Yuuri opens his mouth to reply, no doubt something scathing, but Viktor steps forward without thinking of the consequences.

"An alpha of peerage should always respect the wishes of the omega he wishes to pursue," Viktor says, flashing a charming smile at Lord Chaddle, who turns a blank stare on him. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Yuuri go still. "Lord Katsuki has declined, and to my hearing, he said it twice, and still you have not seen reason. See it now, and desist."

Lord Chaddle's face turns quite a ruddy color. Viktor thinks the expression is ill-suited for him. "How dare you --"

"Viktor," breathes that soft voice, and Viktor turns away from the angry alpha -- not even worth a duel, much less an argument at Lord Giacometti's party. He lays eyes on Yuuri, who is staring at him like a parched man has sighted a drink of water, eyes dark and large. His hands, covered in delicate lace gloves, tremble slightly, as if to reach out.

"Lord Katsuki, it is a pleasure to meet you again."

Yuuri remembers himself and takes a deep breath, but his gaze is no less keen. "Lord Nikiforov," he says more politely, before extending his hand. "I have not seen you since Lady Babicheva's New Years party."

Viktor remembers. Mila Babicheva's New Years party had been a long night of flirtation, of an omega's sweet scent surrounding him for hours, of dancing and drinking and laughter. How Yuuri had spun in his arms, so light on his feet that the floor seemed merely air. How they had whispered to each other between drunken giggles, words Viktor remembers so clearly, for the feeling that Yuuri inspired.

He smiles and takes Yuuri's hand in his own, pressing a kiss to slim fingers in greeting. "It has been too long. May I borrow you for a dance, my dear? I would love to renew our acquaintance."

"I would be delighted, Lord Nikiforov."

Yuuri does not hesitate, closing his hand over Viktor's with a faint sparkle in his eyes, much to the surprise of the crowd around them and the dismay of Lord Chaddle. Viktor ignores them all and leads Yuuri off into a dance, pulling him close with a hand on his waist, slipping a few inches lower than is strictly proper.

Yuuri smiles up at him, face aglow with the softest of blushes. The ribbon at his neck calls to Viktor, and he thinks back to the rumors he has heard for months now, of an omega daringly wearing only a ribbon at his neck, to taunt the alphas around him into untying it, though none have succeeded so far.

He glances beyond Yuuri, noticing the attention that has settled on them. The omegas searching for mates are huddled together, whispering with faint frowns, while the married couples and unmatched betas stand back, scandalized expressions on their faces. The alphas, particularly Lord Chaddle, look like they want to charge Viktor. His friend Christophe looks amused.

"We have quite the audience," Viktor whispers, and Yuuri laughs under his breath.

"You are the first person I have agreed to dance with in four months," Yuuri says mildly. "The only one I ever wanted to dance with, in fact." He glances up at Viktor, dark eyes eclipsed by darker eyelashes, red lips curling into a smile.

Viktor cannot help smiling back. He leans close to Yuuri, lips just inches away from the scent gland scarcely covered by lace. "I am glad you waited, dear Yuuri."

He feels Yuuri shiver against him and straightens, sweeping them both through the elaborate dance. Yuuri's skirts twirl around them, yet when Viktor dips him, a long leg wraps briefly around his hip, pulling him close enough that he can see the shadow of Yuuri's eyelashes.

Beyond them, someone gasps. Viktor's lips twitch upward, before he draws Yuuri upward, admiring the way Yuuri's slim waist arches.

"I have a confession," Yuuri murmurs when Viktor pulls him close again. "I heard that you would be at this party, and so I wore this costume. Do you like it, Viktor?"

"I do. I would especially like to see what would happen if I untied that pretty little ribbon around your neck, my dear Yuuri. Have you been taunting the alphas?"

"They are mere children compared to you," Yuuri retorts, cheeks warming. He tightens his grip on Viktor's gloved hand. "They may as well be shadows, for all I notice them. I care not for their dramatics. I only wish for the attention of one person."

Viktor pulls Yuuri close, his hand sliding down to rest on Yuuri's backside. He squeezes teasingly. "Do you have it, now?"

"Yes," Yuuri replies after a moment, his voice hitching over the word. This close, Viktor can sense the blossom of his scent, the hints of arousal and anticipation. "I imagine so. Even if that person has kept me waiting for months."

"How cruel of that person, to make you wait," Viktor says, smiling to himself. "As for me, I have been traveling, tidying up family affairs. You may rest easily tonight with the knowledge that I have returned and will not depart again, not unless it is to present a new mate to my uncle. As I have come to the city for that reason..."

Yuuri is silent for several moments, not looking at Viktor as they twirl around the room. He breathes out, the softest puff of air against Viktor's chin. "That changes a few things."

Viktor blinks, his heart beating a bit faster. "Does it?"

"Yes," Yuuri says, then pulls back, leans up, and kisses him.

Viktor stops in the middle of the dance floor, stunned. The music carries on, though the shock reverberating through the crowd echoes with an audible gasp, slowing the other couples. After only an instant, Viktor wraps his arms around Yuuri and pulls him close, deepening the kiss and earning the most delicious moan, though the noise goes no further than their embrace. Yuuri curls his arms around Viktor's neck, pressing far closer to him than is socially acceptable -- though Viktor lost his sense of _proper_ the second he heard Yuuri's voice.

Viktor can already hear the whispers. Well, they did scandalize society last time as well, if Viktor remembers correctly. They often do, when they meet at these gatherings. 

Yuuri breaks the kiss first, breathing harshly, his lips wet and bruised from the force of Viktor's attention. He averts his gaze, his face flushed from his own behavior, yet he does not step away from Viktor, holding onto the sleeve of his jacket tightly. Viktor glances past Yuuri at their peers, many of them whispering or looking disapproving.

With one hand, he reaches behind Yuuri's neck to the ribbon, gently tugging on the end. Just before the ribbon slides undone, Viktor stops and levels a smirk at the group of alpha lords and ladies across the room, enjoying their anger and horror.

Then Viktor touches his hand to Yuuri's waist and leads him away. Let the rabble talk, for that is all they can do. Yuuri follows him obediently, though as soon as the doors to the ballroom close behind him, he takes Viktor's hand and pulls him down the hall with urgency. A few hallways away, Yuuri pushes Viktor into a small parlor and locks the door behind them.

Viktor leans in for another kiss, but Yuuri evades him, taking Viktor's hand and pressing it to his neck again.

"Untie it," Yuuri says, his eyes bright with something fierce and beautiful. Viktor's heart skips a beat, and he cannot help the way his trousers tighten. He takes hold of the ribbon and draws it out slowly, watching as the lace comes undone and falls from Yuuri's neck. The small mark of his scent gland taunts Viktor, beckoning him to lean down and take what Yuuri offers freely.

He does not resist the urge. The instant his lips meet Yuuri's skin, lavishing a claim upon succulent skin, Yuuri's voice raises in a wail, a brutalization of Viktor's name. All at once, Yuuri's delicious scent surrounds them both, and Viktor becomes aware of the second temptation from between Yuuri's legs, already staining his clothing. His cock jolts at the erotic scent, straining against his trousers and pressing, daringly, against Yuuri's leg.

"Viktor, please," Yuuri moans, his hands at the front of Viktor's shirt, undoing buttons and ties and belts. One hand skates dangerously low, brushing the hard shape of Viktor's lust. "Please, I have been dreaming of you, needing you --"

"If I have you here, then you would be bound to me," Viktor breathes, reaching up to take Yuuri's chin in hand and holding his gaze. Yuuri stills his frantic motions, his eyes wide. "I would let no other claim you. I would take you home to my uncle and introduce you to the world as my spouse. Would you toy with me, Yuuri? I would not survive heartbreak."

"I have fought heartbreak since you left me four months ago," Yuuri whispers. "Since you danced all night with me, then left me the morning after with an ache inside me so fierce that I dared not leave bed for days afterwards. I would be your mate and spouse forever, if you but asked."

Viktor takes Yuuri's mouth in a kiss so deep it makes his toes curl. Yuuri ends up leaning into him, panting into his mouth, his dress falling haphazardly down his chest. Viktor rests both hands on Yuuri's backside, squeezing as he imagines seeing Yuuri naked.

Yet the allure of unwrapping Yuuri on their wedding night calls to him just as strongly.

At once, Viktor pushes Yuuri away, his chest seizing as he struggles to catch his breath. Yuuri stumbles back, and a look of confusion touches his face briefly as he tries to push his dress back up, before Viktor sinks to his knees and pulls a small box out of his pocket. Yuuri stares down at him, eyes wide.

"Yuuri, marry me," Viktor says fervently, opening the box to reveal a gold ring, glinting with diamonds and sapphires. "Please, if you have any kindness in your heart, you will accept this ring and let me place it on your finger right now. I traveled for four months just to retrieve this, so that I could present it to you in a most dignified way. Yet I have no dignity left, for I can only beg you to agree with my plea."

Yuuri reaches out with trembling hands, stroking a finger along the ring. He swallows and pulls away, and Viktor's heart sinks -- only to lift with elation when Yuuri holds out his hand invitingly. Tenderly, Viktor takes the hand that moments ago teased him, kissing those soft fingers before sliding the ancestral Nikiforov engagement ring into place. The gold looks beautiful on Yuuri's finger.

Yuuri smiles at him, his voice trembling as he speaks. "Yes, Viktor. Yes, I will marry you. You need not worry about your dignity, for I have the utmost respect for you, the most of all of the war heroes, the politicians, and every one of our peers. No, it is I who have shamed myself --"

"You must not speak that way of my future mate," Viktor says in a low voice, standing and pulling Yuuri close. "For I am fiercely protective of my family and kin, and as of now, you belong with me. Just as I belong with you, my dear Yuuri. Your actions were to draw me back to your side, were they not? And you have succeeded."

Yuuri breathes out, then lifts his arms to wrap around Viktor once more. "They will talk. They will laugh at us for our passion."

"Let them laugh. I have the most beautiful of our peers in my arms now, and I shall not give you away to any of them, no matter how much they talk or laugh or cry."

"You are ridiculous, my lord alpha," Yuuri says with a smile, then leans up to kiss him. "Here you have me... all of me."

"So I do," Viktor murmurs, then busies himself with mapping the warmth of Yuuri's mouth with his tongue, until Yuuri lets out a whimper, hands clenched in Viktor's shirt. He draws away, shifting slightly as the ache in his trousers becomes uncomfortable. Yuuri notices, and his gaze drops to look upon Viktor's arousal, his eyes going hot and dark.

"I find myself torn," Yuuri says softly, eyes not leaving Viktor's body, "between having you here and now, and waiting until our wedding night to give myself to you."

Viktor shivers, then slides a hand up Yuuri's side, slipping his fingers beneath the gauze and silk of his top. "I would prefer to have you in my bed... not on the floor of my friend's parlor. Yet I am... torn, as well, between bending you over that table, and walking away now."

Yuuri lifts his eyes anxiously. His face has turned pink again, and Viktor cannot help the ache in his chest, to kiss away those nerves until only the blush remains. "I would not deny you," Yuuri whispers. "In fact, I wish... that you would stay, and that I may take care of you. We could remain chaste."

Viktor smiles slowly. "Only if you grant me the same pleasure. Chaste it shall be... yet I think we can find pleasure in each other regardless, my dear."

The worry in Yuuri's eyes slips away, replaced by heat and desire. He leans into Viktor and kisses him slowly, hands cupping Viktor's face. The metal of his ring is smooth against Viktor's cheek, warmed by Yuuri's skin. Viktor teases the top of Yuuri's garment down, brushing leather-covered thumbs over the pink nubs of Yuuri's chest, earning a soft gasp.

"Th-they are sensitive," Yuuri stutters, a protest, yet Viktor ignores it and dips his head to catch one in his mouth. He sucks softly, as one hand trails down to Yuuri's hip, before switching his attention to the other nub, enjoying the way Yuuri's breath quickens.

"They taste divine." Viktor punctuates the word with a kiss, leaving Yuuri's nipple hard and aching, before pulling away and glancing around the room. He spots a couch against the wall and strides forward, pulling Yuuri with him, and Yuuri laughs breathlessly at the sudden movement.

When they reach the couch, Yuuri pulls his hand from Viktor's grip and sets himself on the couch, shyly lifting his skirts and spreading his legs. His stockings are lace, just like his gloves and collar, reaching up to Yuuri's beautiful thighs and framing the silk underwear that just barely hides Yuuri's most intimate place from Viktor's view.

Viktor licks his lips and falls to his knees, ready to pray.

"Viktor!" Yuuri nearly pushes his skirts down, but Viktor catches his legs and pushes them apart further, before drawing one finger along the outline of Yuuri's cock, slick and hard beneath his panties. He barely dares to take his eyes away when the breath rushes from Yuuri's throat in a moan. He wishes he could put his hands on Yuuri with nothing between them, but the gloves and bits of silk and lace protect Yuuri from Viktor becoming too forward.

Until, at least, Yuuri reaches down to assist him, carefully pushing his undergarments aside to reveal his slick hole.

"My love," Viktor breathes, his mouth watering. He trails a leather-covered finger over Yuuri's entrance, watching the flesh twitch in awe, before glancing up. Yuuri's face is beautifully red, but he does not look away from Viktor, a spark in his eye.

"I would have you touch me," Yuuri says, low and firm. Viktor glances at his hand, and Yuuri's eyes dilate. "With those gloves, if you would not mind leaving them afterward."

"I would not want someone to find them and scent you," Viktor tells him in reply. Yuuri's lips curl into a smile.

"Who said anyone would find them? They would return to my home with me, to be placed with high honors in my nest."

 _Nest._ Viktor shivers, then presses a single finger to Yuuri's entrance, rubbing against the slick flesh until Yuuri opens for him, like a flower relaxing under the sun's gentle touch. He groans as Yuuri does, watching his finger sink into Yuuri's body with amazement, while Yuuri holds his skirt and panties back, Viktor's ring glinting beside his cock.

Viktor leans forward to kiss Yuuri's cock, mouthing him obscenely through the silk.

Yuuri gives a shout, his hands flying to Viktor's hair. Viktor moves with him, sucking the head of Yuuri's sweet cock into his mouth, not caring if silk separates them -- he can _taste_ Yuuri like this, divine and sweet as ambrosia, like the finest wine. He sucks and licks and all but ruins Yuuri's delicate underwear, all the while moving his finger in and out of Yuuri, pressing deeply every time, until Yuuri is crying his name.

"Viktor, I must have you, I beg you, please fill me up," Yuuri wails, but Viktor only sucks harder, until Yuuri's scent deepens and his body seizes, trembling. The seed that stains Yuuri's silk seeps through, and Viktor drinks it gladly, even as he stills his finger, feeling how tightly Yuuri is clamped around him. He can only imagine what Yuuri will feel like on his knot.

But that must wait.

Slowly Viktor draws away, fishing out a handkerchief and wiping his face, then gently dabbing between Yuuri's legs. Yuuri lies limp against the couch, watching him with dark eyes, his flushed chest seizing with gasping breaths. Viktor sits back on his knees, taking in the sight of his betrothed and resisting the urge to sheathe his cock in that sweet, tight hole.

He lifts his eyes, meeting Yuuri's gaze.

"Let me touch you," Yuuri pleads, barely a whisper.

Viktor stands slowly, and Yuuri twists, shifting to his knees on the couch. He leans forward to press his cheek to Viktor's aching cock, nuzzling the material of Viktor's trousers and lifting his eyes with a teasing gaze. Viktor stares down at him, scarcely breathing, as Yuuri undoes his belt and trousers, finally easing his hard cock out of its confines.

Viktor is not ashamed of his size. Yet when Yuuri stares at him with wide eyes, Viktor cannot help the flush of embarrassment creeping up his neck. When Yuuri finally lays hands on him, the lace of his gloves the only thing separating their skin, Viktor's moan is deep and unapologetic.

Yuuri glances up at him briefly, alarmed, and Viktor grins at him adoringly. "I have been dreaming of your touch for months," he admits in a whisper, and Yuuri flushes slowly, a pleased smile touching his lips before he returns his attention to his hands.

Yuuri's hands are gentle, careful, and Viktor thinks jealously of all the people those hands must have touched before, even innocently, chastely. He wishes futilely that Yuuri would never lay hands on anyone else ever again, but he knows that is a foolish dream, just as impractical as Viktor never shaking another alpha's hand or kissing an omega's fingers. Society demands certain touches between peers, and Viktor cannot escape that, nor can Yuuri.

But this... _these_ touches -- no one else will ever have these hands in this way.

"Is this okay?" Yuuri asks, glancing up again, and Viktor's breath quickens. He is already so far gone that another touch in the right place will set him off, and he wishes not to paint Yuuri's sweet face with his seed. He nods slowly, then reaches down to take himself in hand -- but Yuuri pushes his hand away, and sets his touches to a faster pace.

"Yuuri, wait," Viktor says, panicking, but Yuuri only ignores him.

"This is mine to have, Viktor."

Viktor does not miss the determined tone in Yuuri's voice, and he gives in, unable to help the rise of his pleasure. He chokes back a shout and covers his mouth, only to smell Yuuri on his glove, and he shudders. "Ahh, I cannot hold myself back --"

His orgasm takes him by surprise, and Viktor closes his eyes, not wanting to see Yuuri defiled by his lewdness. Yet just as the first spurt of his seed leaves his body, something hot and wet touches the aching head of his cock, and Viktor gives a shout, his hands flying down to grip soft, dark locks as he comes. He looks down in shock to see red lips and a pink tongue holding the tip of his cock in their grasp, Yuuri drinking down his seed with dark eyes fastened on Viktor's face.

Viktor gasps for breath, as Yuuri carefully tucks him back into his trousers, before slumping. Yuuri catches him in his arms, and the next thing Viktor knows, he is lying on the couch beside Yuuri, as Yuuri strokes his fingers through Viktor's hair and hums to him. He is tired in a way he has never felt before, and he glances down at his trousers, to see that they have been neatly rebuttoned. Yuuri's skirts have been lowered, though his dress has yet to be refastened. With a low sigh, Viktor turns his face into Yuuri's neck, pressing his lips to the mark he left on Yuuri's scent gland.

"You torment me," Viktor murmurs. Yuuri huffs a small laugh.

"No more than you tormented me these past four months, my love," Yuuri says softly, smiling and tilting his neck back for Viktor to kiss his way up to his ear, then back down to lavish more attention on the bruise he left.

"I knew as soon as I first scented you five years ago, that you would be my one and only," Viktor admits quietly, after Yuuri has given him a sweet moan for his troubles. "You have toyed with me so, over the years. That is why I danced with you that night, to see if you would return my affections. When you kissed me in the dark, your laughter lighting up my heart, I knew. I apologize, my love, for taking so long to return to your arms."

"Always, I have looked up to you," Yuuri says softly, drawing Viktor's attention to sit up halfway. With a soft hum, Yuuri tugs Viktor back down to rest against his neck, and Viktor gratefully breathes in his scent. "From the time I was a child, I heard of your exploits and bravery, and I yearned. I wished to be like you... but then you went to war, and my family forbade me to follow, so I tried to be the best in other ways. Language, arts, politics. Have I impressed you?"

"Most definitely," Viktor murmurs, kissing Yuuri's neck once more, then lifting himself and leaning up to kiss Yuuri's lips as well.

Society will talk, and they will laugh, and they will judge. Yet Viktor cares not, because his other half has chosen him, amongst all the other alphas and betas and omegas of the world, to belong with him. Viktor would not choose any other future but the one at Yuuri's side.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I have no excuse. Let me know what you think! (*´♡`*)


End file.
